Expect the Unexpected
by infamous-writer
Summary: [RE-POSTED] Hermione is a Head Girl, Draco's not a Head Boy. Due to his recent break up, he decides to create a poison for a special someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Expect the Unexpected**

**A/N: **Just wanted to let you know that this story was re-edited/written. You will notice a few things in this chapter and the upcoming ones. I have written it in first-person point of view. I did this because 1) I think it adds more feelings and emotions to it 2) lets you see exactly what their thinking and 3) I can do whatever I please. I would like you all to let me know if this chapter is better then the first time I wrote it. Hopefully it is because I put my sweat and blood into it…okay maybe not but still you get the idea! So yeah, go on and read and review.

**Summary: **Their hearts got broken but would that lead them to fall for each other?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

…**_Hermione…_**

His clear blue eyes stared down at me. Usually it would be something wonderful to stare into and get lost in. Like an ocean, sometimes I can't help but drown into it and not want to come up for air. But right now I felt like I couldn't breathe just looking into them. He didn't waste his time to lock his lips onto mines.

Something in the back of my mind told me to hold on to it. Hold on to the incredible taste of his lips and not let go. Why did I feel like it was a goodbye kiss? Like I would never get to touch those lips again? But whatever the feeling building inside me was telling me I refused to listen to it. And in refusal I parted my lips to get a feel of his tongue.

But the attempt failed. He distanced himself from me with guilt in his eyes, "I don't deserve you." Was all that escaped his lips and I stood there bewildered. He didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't he deserve me? I cared about him so much and he did as well, didn't he?

I stuck out my hand and grabbed his wrist before he could try and walk out on me. But with his back turned he repeated those same words, "I don't deserve you." Of course you deserve me, you idiot! What are you on about!

Frustration took over my senses and I didn't let go of my tight grip on him. I made him look back at me and he didn't struggle with me either but just waited for me to say something. So I stared dead into his eyes and asked him, "What do you mean?"

He brushed his red hair back with his free hand and gave a deep sigh. Why wasn't he answering my question? Why was he looking at me like that? He was causing me to tear out my hair. And in that split second of frustration and peak of anger, I realized something.

Instantly I released my hand from his and shook my head. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. But no matter how much I refused to believe it, his blue eyes mockingly screamed at me to believe. Oh God…

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" I croaked. Yes, I was beginning to get that feeling of crying any second. My throat began to get a bit soar, waiting for me to do my cries and my eyes were getting diluted.

He didn't say anything at first. He knew me to well. He waited until a tear fell down my left eye and trail down the side of my face. He then raised his hand to wipe away that tear and gave another heartbreaking sigh, "Maybe we need to take a break."

It wasn't a suggestion and that's what hurt the most. I knew exactly what he meant and as he walked out of the room I felt like running up to him and demanding answers. But I did the rational thing and waited for him to close the door before I collapsed to the ground. How could I have not seen it before? It was in the way he talked to me, the way he touched and caressed me.

"_Maybe we need to take a break."_

A break from what? What was so wrong with the way our relationship was going? I didn't understand at all. Ever since we started dating, he had been the sweetest guy on the face of the earth. Everything felt perfect and right. But now, he made it seem like there was something wrong with us. Like we bickered and like I bitched at him all the time. Like I never gave him enough of me. Like I never cherished him.

Why was love a complicating matter?

I gave a frighten little jump when there a knock echoed in my room. And as I stood up to open the door because I couldn't trust my shaky voice, I hoped to God that it was him coming back to apologize and make things right again. So I opened the door, expectedly.

But it wasn't him.

It was Harry.

His green eyes looked me over once before quickly pulling me into a loving embrace. He knew it was coming, didn't he? The stupid bastard knew that I was going to be dumped and waited for it to happen. God! I quickly pushed him off me and stared up at him disappointedly. I wanted to smack that sympathetic look on his face right now because I didn't want or need his pity at the moment.

"It's over?" He asked sadly. Why the bloody hell was he so sad? Why the bloody hell did he not tell me! I wanted to lash out my anger on him but instead I did the rational thing, once again. I stayed completely calm and nodded my head to answer his question.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione." He said sincerely. And I knew he meant it but I didn't care that I knew that. All I wanted was him to leave me alone to wallow in my room. But just before I considered that self-pitying mode, I noticed that my small replica of the grandfather clock telling me it was time for dinner. I wasn't hungry at all but I had to go.

I didn't want the teachers or anyone else wondering about me or questioning Ron. Thinking about him wasn't helping either and slowly tears came down my eyes again. I looked up to find that Harry was patiently waiting for me to say something.

"I must be a wreck, huh?" I whispered, wiping my tear stains away.

"No." Harry said soothingly as he rubbed the length of my arms. "You're perfectly fine just come down for dinner, okay?" I nodded my head. One thing was for sure, I couldn't blame Harry for anything. He was unfortunately playing the _best-friend_ card. So respectfully, I thanked him and let him leave while I walked off to the girls' bathroom.

I washed my face and quickly dried it with my face towel and then I tied my hair back in a bun. For some reason my hair was sticking to the back of my neck. I guess in the uncomforting feeling of having my boyfriend dump me, I heated up. I tried not to dwell on that and left the bathroom.

As I made my way out of the Gryfindor House, I practiced to smile so nothing appeared out of the ordinary. So that no one but Harry knew about my break-up. Although I didn't have a mirror with me, I could tell that my smile was fake all over. I didn't care though. Half the school was packed with dimwits, so no one would look into it. Analyzing was my job and only my job.

As I found myself in the main entrance of the school were the Great Hall was located, I heard two bickering students. Habitually, I'd find out what the little argument was about and tell the students to head back into the Great Hall but the voices caught me off guard and I had to hide behind the brick wall and listen. Yes God damn it, I, Hermione Granger,decided to eavesdrop!

* * *

…**_Draco…_**

"Blaise!" I roared. "Of all people to cheat me with, it had to be Blaise Zabini!"

I'm usually a very calm and collective person. But then again, it's not like everyday you get a picture of you're girlfriend making out with another Slytherin. And I do not let things like that happen to me without demanding answers. The worse part of it all, she didn't look phased at all. I fully grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the Great Hall and she still had the decency to stand there acting all calm. I wanted to smack her, I wanted to crush her little body but that was the abusive non-existent side of me. And the frantic side of me was being dominant at the current moment.

"I –"

Just the sound of her voice sickened me at the moment and I didn't allow her to say anything. I was her boyfriend! Doesn't that mean anything to that stupid little whore! Does anything but make-up, boys and money mean anything to that gold digging bitch! And don't get me wrong, I never considered her anything but a princess until this heart wrenching moment. All I can think of was calling her foul and degrading words.

"Oh, this is fucking amazing!" My voice changed into a sarcastic tone because nothing was fucking amazing about this at all. "My own bloody girlfriend…" I took a pause as I drifted off into thought. I was suddenly wondering what anybody else, let alone Blaise, can do for her that I couldn't.

"What? Was buying you things not enough to satisfy your fat ass?" I asked. Although that sounded harsh, I didn't care anymore. She ruined my reputation and made me look like a damn fool and I was going to return her the beautiful favor.

"Now Draco, you're not being fair." Her voice was quiet and nervous. She feared me. The look in her eyes said it all. It looked like she thought I was going to harass her or something the way she was watching my hands so attentively. But fuck her fears!

"Let me fucking tell you what's not fair. Having my girlfriend fucking other men. That's what's not fair." I yelled. Right now I didn't care if the whole world heard me screaming at her. I didn't care if the students in the Great Hall came out to watch us fight. I didn't care if I was creating a scene. I just wanted to showcase my anger.

"I certainly do not fuck!" She squealed.

"Oh yes you fucking do!" I stated. "And I have enoughmen to be my evidence." This was my golden opportunity to throw the moving picture of her and Blaise in her face. And I did just that. She grabbed it before it landed on the floor and gave a frustrated look. Why was she analyzing the picture so hard as though she wanted to speak to photographer about the lighting on her face? But then her eyes met mines. Somewhere deep down inside me, I had hoped she would tell me that it was a scam and that the picture wasn't her at all. But then I noticed her haunted blue eyes.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter!" I stated. I wasn't about to let her get off the topic so I added, "You're a whore and you know it!"

"That is bullshit and you know it!" She said determinedly. Oh that cunniving little bitch thinks she can try and look like she hadn't done anything wrong. Well, she had another thing coming.

"Tell that to Blaise, your new found lover." I sneered. I had enough of her. I didn't want to look at her make-up filled face any more. I turned around in slow motion and gave her one last look over my shoulder. "By the way, if you didn't figure this out. I'm dumping your filthy ass!"

And that was that. I dumped her. I let her go. I let herskip merrily into the Great Hall so she can go wrap her filthy arms around Blaise. I was so disgusted in him, in her and in everyone else who cheats! They all deserve to be in a big fat cauldron and boiled in putrid oil. Afterwards, the process should be repeated again and let them feel the pain. I'm not being sarcastic either. I seriously wish this would happen while I stood there laughing at her.

But before I could dwell on my psychotic plots of revenge, I slammed into someone around the corner of the main entrance. I looked down at the person who fell down because of my impact and rolled my eyes. Didn't the mudblood know that it wasn't wise to be lying on the ground like that with her cloak exposing her long slender legs?

"And what the hell are you doing?" I snarled as my eyes couldn't help but look her over. She stood up quickly and dusted her self off and glared at me as though I was the culprit of eavesdropping. Did she honestly think I didn't know that's what she was doing? I'm the master at it, so finding someone hiding behind a corner was a perfect proof in the matter. Sadly, I didn't have the energy or the time to rub it in her face.

"I'm heading to the Great Hall." She replied. My lips curved to the side and I couldn't help but show my trademark smirk. I also couldn't help but let her know that I was on to her.

"Spying on me?" I asked. The stupid mudblood's eyebrow arched up as though trying to look innocent.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You were spying on me." I sneered. "I don't appreciate mud—" Merlin! I wish I could just use that goddamn word but no, she just had to be the Head girl. "—you doing that." I rephrased myself and guess what that conniving bookworm does! She smirks. She gave me a smug look. She reversed it on me! I hate her! And of course I can't do anything about it because she was the perfect know-it-all little headmaster suck up. She had the upper hand this time. She felt superior to me when she should be groveling me at my feet. I hate her!

"I wasn't spying." The mudblood replied, still with that look of authority on her face.

"Fuck! The last thing I need is nuisance." I snapped and brushed past her, hard. I wanted her to fall back and hit the ground. But that didn't happenand worseshe knew she just won another verbal fight with me. I couldn't give a damn at the moment though. I just needed time to breathe and let off all my steam.

My feet carried me to the lake where at last I could sit down and think about the whole scene. Not the mudblood one but the one before it. I rested my hands on my bent knees and stared off into the midnight colored lake. I couldn't believe my girlfriend-no-ex girlfriend two timed me. And as much as I wanted to not give a flying fuck about her, I couldn't help but just get more and more angry.

Why? Because I cared about that stupid little whore!

Sad but very and disturbingly true.

Pansy Parkinson was my supposed ideal girl. The one I suspected I end up marrying. My parents believed it so and so had hers. I believed it so much that I couldn't see myself with other girls any longer. I stopped messing around with other girls the day we became an official couple and although we went through ups and downs, this was the worst stunt she ever pulled. Ithought I feltlike I meant a lot to her just like she did to me but I should have seen it coming. Slowly our seventh year had become nothing but rumors on top of rumors. Everyone believed that she was cheating on me, that she was fooling around with other men and I even had male students confess to me that she was sleeping around with them.

But whose side did I take at the time? Hers.

Who did I end up beating the shit out of? Every male that came in contact with her.

One of the main reasons why I never believed anybody but her was because they weren't Slytherins and they weren't friends of mines. Not only that, most of the rumors came from the girls. It was plainly obvious that they wanted me and they hoped to separate us. But I thought I seen right through them. I was wrong; I was dead wrong.

I thought of all the countless times girls tried to get something from me and I pushed them away for Pansy while behind my back she had slept with the entire male population. I gritted my teeth. Suddenly all those sex offers seemed a perfect idea. I wasn't going to be a gentleman to my ladies no more. I was always the type to believe in firmly that girls should be treated like queens as long as they were purebloods.

But being soft for girls was a weakness that I only showed to Pansy, expecting better of her. No more would I show that kind of weakness. My father was right, weakness only caused trouble. It only made others take advantage of me like Pansy had. I learned my lesson though.

That was going to change.

I was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Expect the Unexpected**

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks for the reviews. It may not be as much as I started out with the first time around but I'm happy nonetheless.

**DeeCohan:** I'm sorry that you liked the first version better. I thought about the reactions my readers would give but I had to take the risk. I really want you to like this chapter, that's why I made it longer. And I hope you won't mind me doing this new twist to the story. It will still have the same plot thats for sure. Atleast when you re-read it, it have something different each time.

**Samantha Cameron: **I'm so happy you like it! Here it is and I hope you enjoy it!

**sugar n spice 522:** Thankz for finding this story interesting and thank you for reviewing as well.

**DracoDraconis:** You find my story original! Thanks that means alot to me. I know I made Pansy not some lovesick puppy for one reason and one reason only, she needs a break from her title. :D

**Tinas74:** What I start I plan on finishing and I hope you like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

…_**Hermione…**_

That night of my break-up was the longest night of my life. I sat on my bed in my own quarter thinking of how surreal this all felt. I spent that entire night trying my best not to think about Ron. But once my head rested on my pillow, things took a turn and I allowed myself to cry. I hate myself for crying, I didn't like to cry. I wasn't the girly girl. I was strong when it came to the matters of the heart but this…this was crazy.

How could he just up and leave? Why couldn't he tell me why he didn't deserve me? And as much as I tried to ignore my mind telling me that he feels guilty for something, it was beginning to make sense. Did he try and cheat on me? But if that was the case I know Harry would know about it and he would have came and told me. But Ron couldn't do that to me.

He didn't cheat.

He wasn't the type to.

I knew in my heart he didn't. It was something else. Something completely unexpected and I know I would probably never find out. Why? Because the next day all I did was ignore both him and Harry. I spent every waking moment in the library unless it was class and meal time. And then at the Great Hall I sat at the far corner, closest to the doors so I can slip away whenever I couldn't handle the pressure of being in the same place as Ron.

But he never showed up. He wasn't there for any of the meals. It was the oddest thing too. It was Ron. Ron and food were inseparable. Maybe he felt uncomfortable of seeing me just like I was and in a way I was thankful. After playing with my food and not really enjoying my dinner, I finally slipped out of the Great Hall because I couldn't take his absence from the table. I couldn't take Harry's pity. I couldn't take the Gryffindors look of confusion as to why I wasn't sitting with my best friends. I had to escape to my safe haven.

The library.

Now I sit here, reading the same lines in the text book over and over again. I was being distracted from classes, studying and my favorite pass time, reading. It was aggravating to think that I couldn't focus my mind on anything. I kept moving around in my seat like I was Neville and had that anxious look in my eyes. Even though no one was in the library except me, I couldn't help but feel like eyes were on me which was part of the reason I couldn't read my book.

But that couldn't be possible. It was after bedtime. Everyone was sleeping or suppose to be. I was getting drowsy as well and reluctantly I left my little sanctuary to my room in the Gryffindor House.

But as I walked through the corridors, I came across the entrance to the Courtyard. For some strange reason by impulse I turned my direction towards it. Maybe a part of me wanted to breathe and take a moment to enjoy the outdoors, especially when it was a beautiful night like this. It was very cold yes, but it was also quiet and enjoyable. I wrapped my cloak tight around my waist and took a silent stroll through the courtyard.

The sounds of my footsteps crunching against the light snow were rather soothing. I never came here at night before and now I wanted to visit it every night because it was the first time in twenty-four hours that I didn't think about Ron. I was actually busy looking at the moonless night. The stars poking out in the dark blue mist of blankets made me feel like I was the smallest thing in the world. Here I was worrying and crying over my break-up when I should be thinking about the bigger picture in life.

Lord Voldemort.

Just the thought of that disgusting creature gave me shudders. And as much as I tried to think positively about the future, I couldn't help but feel like we could easily lose the war. It was a sad thing that some people want power so badly to the point of murdering people. It was a sad thing that although I was a very smart girl some people couldn't accept that I was their equal. All because I'm a muggle born witch. And just the thought of it, reminded me of Malfoy's 'mudblood' incident yesterday when I eavesdropped on his conversation.

He was so close to saying that word but I was so glad he couldn't. I never thought he cared so much about his Slytherin points or getting detention. There were countless times when he would just mutter demeaning words but never say it out loud. He had a lot of control because if it was me I wouldn't care as long as I was able to hurt him. But then again I'm the Head girl and people expect a lot better from me.

I tried to be nice to him this year even though he was a miserable arrogant bastard. It was my duty to be respectful to everyone even Malfoy and it was killing him that he couldn't call me a mudblood. I loved seeing him struggle to rephrase all his sentences. What I loved even more now was he was cheated on. That stupid all-hail-to-me-or-else prick was cheated on. I would never let that go. It was something I could look back to and laugh whenever he tried to pull that superior crap on me. At least he knows how it feels to be used.

To be hurt.

To be played with.

Now I know he actually has feelings because if he didn't, he would never have yelled at Parkinson like that. He would have left her to do whatever and use her back. He really did care about that slut. It was disgustingly sad. Everyone knew she was a slut and slept with everything that could walk yet he stuck it out with her. I'm beginning to think he cared a lot about her even to the point where it involved love.

Love and Malfoy!

It was a crazy thing to think about. But maybe just maybe, it was true. Who knows what goes through his mind. He was serious about Parkinson and I know that just like everyone else knew. He had his arm over her shoulder when he was walking through the corridors. He always sat with her in classes. He always hung out with her more then his dimwit bodyguards. He seemed, happy, for the first time since I met him. Ever since he began dating her near the end of our sixth year, he sort of backed off Harry, Ron and me. It was weird. But then again, it must have had something to do with Parkinson. Why else would he freak out like that when he caught her cheating?

He never even tried to argue with me or insult me any other way when he caught me listening to them. He looked insane at that moment. His face was flushed from all of the yelling and his eyes reading 'die or I'll kill you.' I was a little taken back by this but I never pushed his buttons. I wasn't Harry or Ron. That was their job to piss off Malfoy.

Suddenly I was beginning to notice that snow was lightly falling down and landing on my hair and cloak. I remembered when I was young I use to love to stick my tongue out and engulf the taste of snow. So I did just that. I tilted my head back and stretched my hands out. I felt like I was floating.

I didn't know why.

**_

* * *

_**

**_...Draco..._**

That night after my break-up I had a horrible time sleeping. I couldn't explain the uncomforting feeling so instead I stayed up that entire night thinking about girls and how much it sucks to be with them. I came to the conclusion that all girls were whores, nothing but filthy liars who snuck around. In my opinion every girl should be tested for sexually transmitted diseases now. It was sad but true. Sickening. Out of the blue, a little flash came to my mind and I remembered the last girl I encountered.

Hermione Granger.

The problem with this girl was she didn't fit my hypothesis. She was nothing like girls. The thing is she is sexually deprived. No man in their right mind would sleep with her, she's the Head girl, a book worm and on top of that she's a muggle born witch. She's, as they call it, the forbidden fruit. A snort came from me as I thought of that. That was an extreme assumption. Who gave a damn if she was? With that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

But the next day wasn't any better then I hoped. I ignored everyone and everything. I skipped three of my five classes. I also didn't bother going to eat in the Great Hall. Don't think I'm a coward and can't face my own ex-girlfriend. I could. But who would want to watch Pansy all over Blaise, slobbering in his lap? Not me. I found no point in dwelling on her and her issues. She was a lost soul and I hope she stays that way for the rest of her miserable life. But there are so many other things I wish upon her and death is among the list.

I hate the fact that I sound so obsessed about her but I can't control this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I can't believe I was being foolish. The signs were there, I just didn't want to accept it or even think about it at the time. Now I wish I had.

I shook my head as I paced the Slytherin common room. It's eleven and everyone is sleeping. But me being so edgy, I can't sleep. The tension in my body is about to burst out one day, I know it will. Just look at the common room rug. I practically dug a whole the way I'm pacing back and forth. How am I supposed to move on? Forget her and everything we had? Am I ever going to get back my Slytherin ring from her that I bought? Will I ever accept her as the hoe she is and think nothing of her? Am I supposed to even be thinking these thoughts?

No.

I shouldn't be.

I think I should walk around the school for a bit. It might just distract me enough to think of anything but Pansy, who is contaminating my mind at the current moment. I walked out of the portrait hole and through the corridors until I reached the moving staircase. Even though I don't know where I'm planning to go, it's better then sitting in the common room. When I reached the corridor leading to the library, I couldn't help but get a image of bushy hair. Last night's thoughts came back to me in a flash.

Granger, forbidden.

That was in a Slytherin way, very hilarious. Where did I come up with that idea? I must have been really upset over Pansy to think of Granger as forbidden. She is just a mudblood. Nothing about her was alluring or forbidden, right? But then again, she was forbidding in a mudblood-ish way. Instead of us not being allowed to touch her, it should be the other way around. Her hands should be burned with any touch she gives and make her keep her hands to herself. Oh but the sad story is, she doesn't touch. She doesn't seem tempted. She's a bookworm prude and deprived. Completely and utterly deprived. When all the other girls were creeping around where would she be?

The library.

When people made out in empty classrooms and other occupied places, where would she be?

The library.

When the word 'sex' came out of any one's mouth, what would she do?

Excuse her self to the library.

Merlin, if anyone was a complete nerd, she would definitely take the cake. I had to chuckle to myself. Now I sort of felt bad that she was as experienced. She was definitely missing out on all the fun. But on the other hand, being forbidden had advantages. For example, she probably wasn't dirty despite her background. And she wasn't too keen on doing it with any guy who asked. Unlike Pansy. There were so many things I had never considered as I started walking outside of the school. Just maybe I, Draco Malfoy, could change that.

Maybe I could change her ways. Why? I have no idea what the sudden interest is. If you really think about it I have no intentions doing anything with the other female population considering my theory of them being hoes. So if Granger is as clean as I believe she is, I could have a bit of fun with her. Just a little bit of fun to release some of my pent up tension.

And speaking of the bookworm, I see her standing in the middle of the courtyard with only a thin cloak on. Her hands stretched out like some idiot and what is that she's doing? Oh merlin, is she tasting snow? What stupidity! It must be a muggle thing; why else would she do something as absurd as that. She must really have nothing better to do. And I wonder why she's not in the library.

"What are you doing, Granger?" I asked as I approached her. The snow covered the majority of her bushy hair and now she looked like she had white hair. As she jumped, startled, and looked at me I could see her face was flushed. Wasn't she cold? Cause I sure the hell am and I have a cloak on too.

"You're not allowed out of your house at this time," she informed me as though I don't know the rules of the school. I bet she never says this to Potty and Weasel. She probably encourages them to distract the school and get points while their at it. Such a hypocrite.

"Your partner didn't do a good job of patrolling." I spat back. Oh yes, I have somehow learned not to use the word mudblood in most of my sentences. Thanks a lot Granger for prohibiting the one thing that could make you squirm. Note the sarcasm.

"That doesn't give you the right to walk around." She scoffed. "Leave or I'll make sure you get detention for a month." Her threats to me tonight somehow felt pathetic and empty. So I just stood there, holding my ground while she sent me death glares. The ones I taught her. I know I taught her that, only I do that to her and her golden boys.

Even though it would be fun to have death stares, I just simply said, "You can't."

"I'm the Head Girl, of course I can!" She replied angrily. "Malfoy I'm not here to fight with you." Am I ticking her off? I haven't even begun my royal harassment and she already can't stand me. Well if she doesn't want a fight then why is she trying to order me around? There are some things she just can't do and one of them is ordering me around. I'm head girl lady da…who fucking cares.

"Then stop fighting." My eyes looked down upon her coldly. What an aggravating mudblood.

"I—what is your reason for being here?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at me. What did she suspect me to be snooping around or causing mayhem at this time of hour?

"Fresh air." I replied. It was the honest truth and I want to see if she can handle the truth.

"Liar." She hissed. I guess not. So she doesn't ever believe a word I say. Interesting fact. No, not really but I'll remember it for future references. "Ten points off Slytherin." As much as I wanted my jaw to drop, I kept calm and unaffected. How dare she do that! Who the hell does she think she is? And I was telling the truth too! But look at her smug look, again. She really is taking this Head girl thing too far. One of these days I might just slam her against a wall and watch her tremble in fear and pain. That's the day I allow my psychotic side to show it self.

"That was unreasonable." I stated. She seriously is surprised with my calm composer. The way she's looking me over proves it. Nothing's wrong with me. Just because I decide to strike up a conversation with her doesn't mean I'm mental.

"You can't be walking around at midnight that is why I had to take points off. I'll take another ten if you do not go back to your house." Oh, so she really wants me to leave. What is she doing that is so important that can't wait? Licking snow is not important in my book so just to piss the fuck out of her, I don't move.

"No, I think I like it here." I replied sagely and I bring my attention to the sky while from the corner of my eye I'm watching her every move. She's studying me like I'm one of her prized books. This non-violent side of me must really be freaking her out. Ha! I love to catch people off guard. It brings a rush to me.

Slowly her face scrunched up into a disgusting look. Okay, now I know that she just did not look at me like that. I am not that hideous to look at. As a matter of fact, I'm not hideous to look at, at all. Quite the opposite but then what would a mudblood know? Certainly nothing about body parts of a man. So I had to ask her, "Something the matter, Granger?"

She shot me a dirty look as I focused my attention back at her. "Why should you bloody care?" She sneered. What a hostile little bitch.

"Looking as though you seen an unclean toilet can give me reason enough to ask." I stated dryly.

"I didn't look like that."

"Shall I take a picture and show it?" I ask. But she doesn't look at me.

"Please leave." She whispered unexpectedly. "Go to your dorm."

First off I had no intention to find her here. I had no intention to find this conversation the most peaceful one we had as of yet and all she wants to do is ruin it. As I ignore her last statement and study her expressions, I can't help but come to reality that she was forbidding. I notice her face, that never smiles in my presence so I can never see the real attraction behind it. I notice her body. It's slender from where I'm standing and her skin was fair-skinned. She wasn't _ugly_, nor was she absolutely enchanting. Old fashion pretty was more like it. But the moment my eyes traveled downwards to continue my analysis, the mudblood yells.

"I said, return to your dorm!"

She was mudblood, was she not? And she was a girl, was she not? Although I would never see her as a pureblood beauty, she had something going for her. Something no other man took notice of: her sexuality.

So why not have fun with her while I can? It wasn't like I was going to be attached to her anyhow. So as my mind agreed to my sinister plans, I leaned in placing my lips on hers. I felt her body apprehend to my touch but she made no moves. I lifted my hand to cup her chin and force her lips closer. I don't know what got over me to do something like this. But the moment my lips touched hers, I didn't regret it.

Amazingly, for someone who was a prude, she didn't push me away as I was expecting. But she didn't give in, either. That intensified my urge to touch her. I licked her lower lip with the tip of my tongue and then traced over it once more. She didn't taste bad, I considered.

After another edgy second, Granger parted her lips. I took that as a way of letting me take a better control of the situation. I released her chin and both my hands dived to either side of her face as my tongue plunged into her mouth. Once she closed her eyes, I did the same.

Although she responded very slowly on her end, I had gone full bound on her. My tongue traced the insides of her mouth, learning and seeking every inch. As I let myself hungrily kiss her, heat began radiating from our bodies. My mind was not with me and frankly, I didn't give two shits. I liked the way her lips felt on mines and I continued to kiss her immensely for about another two minutes.

She was catching on to the rhythm of my movements and her hands crawled to my waist. Granger finally joined in on my escapade. I couldn't explain in words how different she was form others but her experience in kissing wasn't as horrible as I expected. There was that certain virtue behind each motion.

But this had to stop soon. I had to get a hold of myself. Unfortunately, I had decided to stop this and dismiss myself. I may have lost ten Slytherin points but I just won a prize no one could claim let alone know about. I removed myself from her and stared up at her dark brown eyes then stepped back to watch her cheeks flush, nervously.

She didn't utter a word and I as well. It felt words were not needed at this time so I fixed the collar of my dress shirt and left her alone to think of what had transpired between us. I licked my lips as I entered the wide corridors and came to an interesting conclusion.

The forbidden mudblood tastes good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Expect the Unexpected**

**A/N:** Thanks soooo much for your reviews and encourgement. I'm really tired today, I just came home from watching Hide and Seek then I remembered I needed to update my story and was on the computer for like hours, correcting and editing. Now, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Oh and I would love to respond to each of your comments but seeing that it is four something in the morning, I'm suprised what I'm writing makes sense. I will give my shout outs on the next chapter. Until then, have fun reading and reveiw!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

…_**Hermione…**_

Sometimes I wish that I had a lock in my room. Some people just didn't get the idea that a closed door meant 'don't walk in'! Luckily I was in my sleeping state; meaning I couldn't snap at the person who slammed my door wide open and entered my room. Since my blanket covered my entire body length, I didn't know who it was either.

"Hermione get up; you're going to be late!" A high pitch voice echoed. The voice was very familiar but I couldn't put two and two together so I moved my head away from the direction of the voice and gave a loud and inappropriate groan.

I tried to remember why I was so sleepy; something that isn't me. I usually am the first to get up. But this state of tiredness was something new and something I could get use to. I loved just lying on my bed and not wanting to get up.

"Hermione!" That same voice interrupted my thoughts and I remembered exactly who it was. Damn it! I want to snuggle up in my bed! Can't anyone leave me in peace!

"Not now Gin." I muttered and closed my eyes again, feeling myself getting drowsed into another dreamless sleep. But suddenly I felt Ginny shaking my shoulders from side to side and waking me out of my trance. I gave out another groan. Why was Ginny shaking me like this?

Oh…

Its time to get up! What the hell was I thinking sleeping in like this? Have I gone absolutely insane! As I tried to get out of bed, Ginny angrily pulled my covers and placed both her hands on her hips. "Hermione, do you have any idea what time it is!"

Unfortunately, I do. But before I was allowed to say something slick and rude because that's exactly how I felt at the moment she beat me to it, "What in the world happened to you?" She asked worriedly. I glanced at her slightly. Her eyes were wide and curious as they studied me from head to toe. But I didn't know what she was talking about. Plus every moment we talk is a moment wasted. I couldn't afford that right now. I got up, stretched my arms and walked out of the room with Ginny on my tail.

"Are you okay, Herms?" Ginny asked. I really do hate that name. Has anyone ever asked what I think of being called 'Herms'? The answer to that is no. Everyone automatically assumes it's a cute name and all that word reminds me of is hermit…which I am never planning to become. But as for the fact that Ginny cares about my well being, something must be seriously up.

"I'm fine…" I said unsurely and closed the bathroom door behind me after Ginny gave me a little shrug and left. I moved over to the sink counter to grab my toothbrush. I haven't even had the chance to look for the toothpaste when I noticed the reflection staring back at me. I stepped back from the counter and let out a gasp. The mirror image looked absolutely terrifying. I touched my tangled-beyond-help hair as I moved forward. I never slept with my hair out, for disasters such as this. But then why did it look like this. Why haven't I tied my hair back last night? What…

Oh God…

"Oh no..." I said as I remembered and my fingers came to contact with my lips.

Draco Malfoy had kissed me last night!

This was the reason why I hadn't slept peacefully last night. This was the reason why I had forgotten to tie my hair in a bun. This is the reason why I will be late! In attempt to not allow that to happen, I put the kiss in the back of my mind as I rushed myself to get ready all the while cursing like a lunatic.

For a girl, I had done a miraculous recovery in fifteen minutes. I wet my hair, added gel and tied it in a bun to keep it that way. I then dashed out of the bathroom and into my large bedroom. I pulled out my uniform and rushed it on. Not aware that some shirt buttons were not done and my tie was missing. I also hadn't realized that my knee high socks were inside out. Honestly, who would notice those things when you're in a bloody hurry!

I grabbed my school bag and my Gryfindor cloak then ran down the steps to the Portrait hole. I accidentally toppled a few students along the way to the Great Hall but I had no time to apologize. I needed to grab a bite to eat before I headed to class. With thoughts drumming in my mind telling me to run faster, I unintentionally collided with Harry right outside the Great Hall doors. He looked at me like he didn't know who I was anymore and said, "Whoa! Where have you been? Breakfast is almost done."

I had no time to give him an explanation. I needed to get to the meal before it disappeared. I rushed past him and dashed towards the long Gryfindor tables. Most of the students had left and the ones who were still lingering were getting ready to leave. Since I haven't eaten my dinner last night, I was starving. So in a desperate attempt to grab anything on the Gryffindor table I literally jumped on it.

But quickly with the snap of the Head Master's fingers, everything disappeared at that precise moment. All that hard effort went down the drain. I was going to starve! I needed nutrition to keep me in balance!

"No, no, no!" I stomped like a child who didn't get what they wanted for their birthday. I noticed that everyone was practically watching me go crazy but it didn't change the fact that I will be hungry for the rest of the morning. The bell suddenly rang reminding me classes just began. Damn it! Was there anything that was going right for me today?

I walked out of the Great Hall and along the way to class I decided to just stick this growling stomach out. It wasn't like I had a choice anyways. I sadly moved through the crowded corridors and out the back of the school when two students walked over to me while I was looking down at the ground.

"Hermione, did you get what you almost killed me for?" Harry asked jokingly. I looked up, about to answer him, when bright red hair caught my eyes. Ron just happened to be walking along side Harry and I knew that this was absolutely inevitable. It was going to happen eventually but I didn't think I would have to deal with it so soon. But what can I do? Tell Harry to stop speaking to him? I didn't think Harry would happily agree to that and plus it wasn't like we were enemies or anything. I could just suck it up and be friendly. Make it look like the very thought of him couldn't faze me.

"No, I didn't." I answered, after a minute of lingering my eyes on Ron. His face though showed a great deal of sadness, but he tried to hide it. The most emotional person of the three of us was trying his best not to look angry, sad, or even disappointed. He gave a straight face; it made me momentarily shake my head. I knew Ron too well, I just wish he could let it all out and tell me exactly what his problem was. Unfortunately, I couldn't ask him that. I needed to look absolutely normal. Like my boyfriend didn't break up with me and acting like we never dated. Like nothing in the world was wrong.

The three of us walked over to the Green House for our first class, Herbology. I absent mindedly touched my bag and realized how light it was. That's when I came to a realization. In the hurry to get to breakfast and class, I forgot about my Herbology text book.

"Oh no..." I sighed. Harry looked over at me, curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"I forgot my text book."

* * *

…**_Draco…_**

As I noticed the stupid mudblood rushing over to the Gryffindor table at breakfast, last night's events came crawling back into my mind. I tried to not put much thought into it since I've kissed girls loads of times but for some strange reason Granger's kiss was still embedded on my lips. There was an intriguing idea, the fact that I was able to kiss something as forbidden as her. And that carried on in my mind as I walked out of the school towards the worse class next to Care Of Magical Creatures.

But thinking about such things was a waste of time, since I only did it for the fun of it and to annoy her…oh and to get a reaction…oh and to see her squirm under my influence…oh and to see her confused…oh and…you get the idea.

Funny how the moment I was thinking about her lips, I see her standing at the bottom of the small muddy hill with her groupies. Instantaneously, my interest in her faded as I caught her last words.

"I forgot my text book." She whined. I wasn't one to analyze her sudden forgetfulness for a book considering she is a Bookworm but it sounded strange coming out of her mouth. Why had she forgotten her lousy book? Was she just weird out by the kiss that she just so happened to forget things? Was that why she was late for breakfast? Had I caused her the tiredness she possessed with every step?

If yes to all then I did a grand job.

So with a smirk across my face, I walked over to them with Crabbe and Goyle on either of my side. "The know-it-all Granger forgot a text book! Call the emergency, she must be going insane!" Both Crabbe and Goyle laughed like the idiots they are and I couldn't help but give that evil grin. I kept my eyes on her and only her. Indicating that I, too, know why she forgot her book. And she returned one of her man-slaughtering looks. If her looks could kill, I think I would have died a thousand deaths. Imagine, her killing? I mentally laughed at my bizarre imagination.

But slowly her glare faded, replacing one that was dazed. She stared towards my direction but not at me. It was like she was looking right through me. What was she doing? What was she thinking? Why was her face plastered like she seen a ghost? Whatever the case was, Granger quickly came back to her senses and walked over to me.

Oh shit…

What was she planning on doing? I stood there as though I wasn't unnerved and all she did was gave me a hard push while brushing past me. Stupid mudblood. I turned around to watch her walk up the small hill. And amusingly, she was having a hard time considering the slippery mud against the snow-wet grass. But no matter how hard she tried to balance herself, she tumbled down the hill.

All muddy.

The mudblood was all muddy. How ironic. Her face stifled with embarrassment and she out did Weasel's redness. The students who had entered the Green house came out to see Granger's accident. Everyone, it seemed, found it hilarious. Their laughter's died out eventually when Potty decided to grace the scene with his presences. He picked her up and started speaking to her quietly.

While all of this was occurring, I couldn't help but notice the Weasel. He didn't participate in foundling Granger like Potter was. And I know foundling when I see one. Mud wasn't dust that could be wiped off, so that didn't explain why he was touching Granger in that way. However, Weasley just stood there watching his precious mudblood but not doing anything to help her. I wonder what the reason may be. Were the two fighting?

Ha!

Who cares anyhow! Granger decides to give me one last look before she departs to clean herself up. I would have given her something to squirm about like winking at her but I decided against it. Besides, I will have her soon enough.

She will be mine. After I claim her and fuck her till she can't stand any more of it. This is sadly my golden plan and it's not because I want to separate the trio or to get something against her. Although the thought seems tempting, it was just the idea of her being illicit that appealed to me more.

She is a perfect candidate.

I found myself standing near the end of the long table where most of the Slytherins stood together. We faced against the Gryffindors who were across from us and the only thing I could do to block out the annoying professor's high squeaks was to glare at the weak little Gryffindors.

But after a minute, my mind started to wonder and my eyes fell on the Slytherin students. My eyes slowly landed on the one person I despised at the moment more then the golden trio.

Pansy giggled and tossed her wavy black hair as she listened to Blaise, who whispered words to her. She stood so intimately close to him; I'm surprised she had enough space to move her hands around the table.

I was completely disgusted watching those two that I momentarily looked away. But her little giggles had me looking back at her immediately. Something in my body began to heat up and just the sight of her with him made me snap. I was well aware that I couldn't run over there, slap her bitchy face and tell her to keep her dirty little hands to herself. I knew that would have been a bit out of line and besides that, she was no longer my girlfriend.

Thank Merlin.

Just to release my spur of the moment hatred for her I slapped my hand down on the table nearly knocking down the plant in front of me. Everyone heard it. Every eye was on me in a snap, including _her_. I gave a menacing look at Pansy to show her that it was meant for her, that the table should have, could have, and would have been her pug face. And she returned an intimidated one. I despised her so much that I plan to do something about that.

Somehow.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" The professor inquired. I shifted my gaze at the professor and shook my head. The professor gave a little downcast look and turned back to her teaching. But I didn't give a crap how she looked at me. I was too busy thinking every awful thing I could do to Pansy.

Kill her: too simple.

Attack her: too cowardly.

Threaten her: too weak.

Sabotage her things: too much work.

Spread rumors: too girly.

Damn, isn't there anything that I can do that would look good on my end? But what could get her crying in pain at the same time begging me back on her knees? Not that I ever wanted a whore like her back into my arms. I still wanted to see it happen. And in order for something like that to happen, I still needed an idea. I pondered about it as I sat through the rest of the class and on the way out.

Giving so much thought to something so little was beneath me but revenge wasn't. But I felt odd about the whole situation none the less. I didn't know why I was beginning to feel useless, jealous and angry because it was something I wanted only her to feel. I wanted her to feel my pain and my humiliation for doing that to me.

As I walked off to my next class Arithmacy with the Ravenclaw students, well-known unattainable hair caught the corner of my eye. I looked back and observed an angry Head girl who was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice she had walked by me and my Slytherin friends. Her determination to get to class made me smirk inwardly. Granger was probably killing herself because she missed a stupid class. And just the moment I shook my head, something hit me in the back of my head like a buldger.

Granger!

She was the answer to my problem. All I had to do was get her to agree and I can pull off a stunt leaving me with advantages. I already made the first move, the rest should be easy. Why hadn't I thought about it before? It was right in my face the entire time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Expect the Unexpected**

**A/N:** Yeay, its updated! Go read now ahaha.

**DracoDraconis:** Ahahha, I felt bad for Hermione too...for only a second.

**Samantha Cameron: **Thank you soooooooo much. I hoped to please my readers and I guess it's working…right?

**oreo69not96:** I know updating frequently is important but sometimes I just get a little busy ya know but I try my best.

**DeeCohan:** That was one of the main reasons why I chose first point of view. It's different from what I'm use to but also fun. It's like I'm writing what I think. I'm glad you prefer this one then the old.

**dgirlm: **I appreciate that. It makes me feel like it was worth the effort I put into my stories.

**Katrina:** For you, I will try to write more quickly. So you don't have to burn your seat in anticipation. Lol.

**Tinas:** Nice point you made, I will know in the future if I need to add more details into certain things.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

…_**Hermione…**_

I never felt more grateful in my life with all the scrumptious food lying in front of my face. Who would have thought of the day that I looked like Ron, diving into the plates of food? Chicken, pasta, Italian bread, appetizing soup and a large Goblet of pumpkin juice; this was heaven in her mouth. I did not allow myself to even get a gasp of air as my face was completely smothered by food. One bite after the next, after the next…

Why hadn't I ever felt this hungry before? Oh yes, I missed breakfast and dinner. Silly me…

Speaking of me being silly all the Gryffindor students are staring at me. Probably because they're appalled with my behavior and knowing them practically half my life, I couldn't be bothered with what they thought. Nothing was going to get in my away from this pile of food. Nothing, no one! Oh Merlin, I'm beginning to sound obsessedBecause of this I begin to slow down the speed my hands were going.

"Hermione?"

I thought I heard someone but maybe it was my mind telling her to slow it down a bit more. Um…no, who cares!

"Hermione!"

This delicious food was beckoning me to complete it to the bone. Don't leave a crumb, not one single crumb—

"HERMIONE!"

I looked up, realizing that many eyes on me and I blinked to get myself to focus. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked to notice that it was Ginny who looked at me worried. I figured it was her who had been calling me.

"What?" I snapped, a bit annoyed at her. How dare she get in the way of my food?

"Well, I just thought you were going to choke on your food if you went any faster." Ginny said taken back by my rudeness. Those big anxious blue eyes made me feel bad. I know she's my friend and all but I can't stand people who always poke their nose in my business. But then I relaxed and noticed the crease on Ginny's forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hungry." I replied.

That seemed to satisfy Ginny as she nodded her head and took a bite of her own chicken wing. I glanced around the table to see if any other eyes were on me and in deed, there were. First was Harry's, who had been sitting a seat down from me because Lavender had decided to squeeze between the two of us and second was Ron who sat across from him. My dear Ronald gave me a concerned look. In any other circumstance he would be laughing at me and commenting on my silly behavior but not today. Or any time soon

That was beginning to bother me, if he was so keen on giving up on our relationship why hadn't he at least tried to be friendly? And when I say friendly, I mean speak to me. I can handle things better if I knew he forgot about me but I know by one look in his eyes, he hadn't forgotten me. Was there something I couldn't see? Damn all boys! Giving a sigh, I returned back to eating; this time more cautious of all the eyes on me.

About twenty minutes had passed by when students began to pack up and leave. Classes were beginning to start and now that I'm full and filled I walked out the doors completely content. Even though Potions was my least favorite class, I felt like that wouldn't bring me down. I practically skipped my way to class and plopped myself down on a seat near the middle row, where I liked to sit.

Harry and Ron came after half the students filled the class and walked over to me with a serious expression on their faces. What was up with that?

"'Mione?" Harry called out my name.

"Hmm…" I hummed. Why was he staring at me so oddly?

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I furrowed my brows, what was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's Wednesday, you're not in potions on Wednesday's." Ha-ha…was he kidding me?

"Of course I have potions!" I retorted. Didn't I? Was Harry pulling my leg?

"This is Wednesday of the last week of the month, don't you have—" My expression went from confused to shock to worried. This was not happening to me!

"Oh no, Oh no, no, no!" I cried. "Head meeting!" How could I have forgotten that? Today was definitely the worst day of my entire life! First missing breakfast, and then falling down a muddy hill and not to mention missing an important class. Now this!

"Calm down, Herms…" Harry began. I hate that name! Mental note: remind the entire school that I'm either Hermione or Granger to them. "…just get going now."

I frantically grabbed my bag and dashed out of the class before Professor Snape presented himself. As I moved through the half empty corridor, someone bumped into me. Pretty damn hard to! I would have fell if a strong hand didn't grip me and pull me closer to the their chest. This all happened in a split second, so I was caught off guard completely.

The instant touch radiated heat to flush from my cheeks as my nose was intoxicated with the pleasant cologne. What kind of person would get me melted by instant contact? To answer my question I looked up to find two grey orbs staring down at me haughtily.

"Nice to see you, Granger." Malfoy said casually. Casually? Shit! He must be up to no good if he was going to talk to me like that. My reaction to him was not only a surprise but anger. I didn't forget his mocking eyes this morning and I didn't forget his kiss either. I removed his strong hold on me and took a good few steps back. As long as I was able to control this weird feeling I was getting from him every time I'm close, I will stay away.

Far away.

"Why, are you afraid I'm going to bite you?" Malfoy asked sarcastically as he stepped closer to me. I remained still, very still. My eyes never left his. What was he trying to do? Why did he choose to talk to me all of the sudden and why did he have the nerve to kiss me? I didn't like questioning his motives because it would somehow be sadistic one way or another.

"More like kiss me." I accidentally muttered. Or did I? But he heard me nonetheless. The warm grey orbs became cold and ruthless at once. He definitely looked creepier now then a second ago. Damn me and my big mouth! I don't like the look he's giving me, it read 'I'm going to eat you'. Or something along that line. I can sense it in my bones. I can feel it.

"Admit it, you liked it." He spoke crisply.

"Admit that I, Hermione Granger, liked a kiss from a bouncing ferret?" There goes my mouth. Words came out like vomit; quicker then I had anticipated and now it was too late to take it back. Not that I would want to take it back. His eyes fired in what almost seemed like rage.

"As I recall you returned it, you filthy mudblood." Malfoy retorted. Oh no he just didn't say that to me! How dare he go…oh wait, I just called him a bouncing ferret. Damn! Usually, I would make him lose house points, but fair was fair. And I don't know why I'm being fair especially with the likes of him. I gave him a hard glare, something I mastered from him. But he will never know. Years of hatred we begin to teach each other things.

"I had a high fever; I wouldn't ever want to kiss you on purpose." I said as a matter of factly. I raised my nose up slightly as well. It gives a better effect that way. "I'd rather kiss Flitch." Ewww not really, but I needed to make a point.

He raised his eyebrow in what seemed like bewilderment. But then he crossed his arms and just stood there.

"What?" I asked edgy. The way his eyes glazed my body caused shivers up and down my skin and naturally I scratched my right arm. Urgh! What was he doing to me? Honestly, I haven't felt so shaken up and jittery in my life.

"Flitch? Is that all you can think of?" Malfoy shook his head and began to walk off but me being the curious person that I am; I stood in front of him.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you're denying the truth but your body knows…" He said and then leaned to the side of my ear. "…I know." He whispered and the warmth of his breath got me shuddering and not because of hatred but something that tingled my insides.

Malfoy seemed to notice this too, and took his hand to caress the side of my neck starting from my ear. "You like it, you want it and it's only a matter of time until you get it." He continued to whisper then gently brushed past me.

I was left standing, entirely dazed. Somewhere in my unused portion of my brain agreed to everything he had said except the I-hate-Malfoy portion didn't agree at all. And as long as I had my shield against him I would never agree that he was right about me liking his kiss. He was insane and he was trying to get me wrapped around his finger, that's not how things worked around here or ever will.

…_only a matter of time until you get it. _

What did he mean by that? That little devil—

"Mrs. Granger?" A voice intervened my thoughts. "We have been waiting for you for quite some time now. I was beginning to think you were injured." I spun around to find that the Head Master stood near the end of the corridor, beckoning me to walk over. He had a jolly expression on his face. He didn't ask why I wasn't sitting in his office with the Head boy but I was going to mention it anyhow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"That's quite alright." He said considerately as we made our way to his office. "You were in the library catching up on reading, I presume?" He asked looking down at me through his half-moon glasses. I knew that he knew it was something else that kept me astray but I simply nodded and left it alone.

I entered his cozy and warm office room to find the Head Boy, Terry Boot, sitting down patiently. When the moving spiral staircase came to a halt, Terry turned his head to see us. I didn't waste my time as I quickly sat down and to get the meeting over with. Terry gave me a nod and I returned one politely.

"Well," The Head Master spoke as he sat down behind his leather arm chair, "let's begin, shall we?" The two of us nodded and he clapped his hands together and placed them on his burgundy polished desk.

"The month of February is about to come and as well as a few events that will be occurring. One is the Valentine's Day off and the other is Seventh Year NEWTS preparation session. It's only wise that you address all the seventh year students about this…perhaps a poster would be useful. You can most likely get the Prefects to lend you a hand." He took a pause as he made sure they had heard and then went on. "As for the Valentine's Day off, I'm considering it be a Hogsmeade day unless you two have a better, more creative idea?"

"No." I said quickly. I didn't want any more load of work then I already have, thank you very much. I then turned my direction to Terry.

"I guess Hogsmeade is a good idea." He shrugged. It was so like Terry to be laid back. I wish I possessed that kind of spirit. But no, I always fret.

The Head Master gave a smile and stood up. "I guess there's not much more to speak about. Have a good day Mr. Boot and Miss Granger." We stood up as well and left his office quietly and once we reached outside, Terry sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I know Terry isn't one to remain quiet for long. He always has a wise-ass comment. Terry placed his hands in his pocket taking long strides. I matched his strides with ease while watching his facial expressions.

"I was worried we might be preparing a ball or something. All you girls fancy balls especially on an emotional day like Valentines." He answered. I gave out a little laugh and shook my head at him, sadly.

"I bet you guys secretly want Valentines Day too, it means sex and chocolates." I said jokingly but what was supposed to make him laugh ended up making his face tense up slightly. What was up with him? I was sure that would have made him laugh. I held my breath for a second and asked, "What now?"

He looked down at his feet once we reached the moving staircase and replied, "Nothing. Good night Hermione." He took a stair case that moved to the right where the Ravenclaw house was and I, without a word, took the left. I did however notice his face slightly flush as he turned his back to me. I wondered why Terry tensed up when I said that. Did I offend him? But what can he possibly be offended by?

* * *

…**_Draco…_**

The pages to the Potion text book flipped as I scanned the text. Once in a while I flicked the feather tip of my quill against my chin but went straight back to staring at a bunch of words. The process would repeat about a zillion times and every time I would drift off into space. Today, Professor Snape decided we needed to write our own notes because his notes were taken for granted. But I think he's just being a fucking lazy-ass. I wasn't use to writing my own notes, my ex-whore use to do it for me but now she was busy with Blaise. I sighed; this was going to be the longest hour I ever had with my favorite teacher.

I wonder if Granger would have done it for me. I wouldn't mind having her hear right now. I could explore her creamy legs while she fidgeted to write notes for me. Merlin, I'm so sick. I smirked at the idea though. I remember what happened a few minutes ago. I had done it again. I made Granger squirm.

Man, I can't believe I get psyched about something like this. I knew right there and then in the empty corridor I wanted to kiss her but I had to hold myself back. It was part of the plan. To lure her in first before I make any moves on her. She wouldn't know what hit her when I get her. I know I will because I sensed it in her body language. Not anyone can just shiver like that at a simple touch. She wanted this too.

And it's a matter of time before she gets it…

A small snoring sound came from my right, disturbing my ill thoughts. I rolled my eyes. It was Goyle sleeping again in class and as much as it was entertaining to watch the feather tip of his quill go up and down from his face, it was getting annoying. I gave him a slight shrug on his upper arm but Goyle simply refused to get out of his trance. I then took my quill and poked it right in his arm, painfully hard. Call me cruel.

"Oooooooow!" Goyle yelled out, jumping out of his seat stunned while dropping a couple of his books on the floor. I smirked as the entire class, including Snape, turned to see what happened. I couldn't help but cause trouble; it was my only way to not be bored. Once again, call me cruel.

"What are you crying about Mr. Goyle?" Snape hissed, irritated but he did not get up from his own seat like he would do if it was any non Slytherin student. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, poke, poke.

"N-nothing." Goyle stuttered as he rubbed his arm and sat back down. He gave me a confused expression as he picked up his things off the ground. As soon as he tossed his book against the desk, it caught my attention. It was the page the book was open to and I pulled it over to my side of the desk to read.

_Dangers of Using the Internal Icing Potion_

_Internal Icing potion is not an advanced Seventh Year Potion but one must know how to brew to be aware of the risks that are implemented. An Internal Icing potion was used in the 1700's to kill off any witches or wizards who have committed crimes. The drinker of the potion does not realize the effects of the potion until their five month due date is up. They fall into sleep but unaware that their bodies begin to freeze from the inside-out and by the end of the night, they die a frozen death. It is wise that the brewer does not mix up the directions for it can cause serious harm to the drinker. _

_Materials:_

_Icing potion requires an owl's feather, three strings of hair (of the drinker), ginger sticks and a frogs tongue. It needs to be made under a boiling cauldron and when the potion turns green and liquidly it is then given to the one that will be under your spell—_

I paused, this was interesting. No, interesting is an understatement. This was fucking crazy shit! How many people can I kill with this potion? The possibilities were endless. It will due good to my hit list of people that piss me off. I was about to count how many people I should brew this up for when I remembered, this shit is illegal. I can only fuck with people mines but I can't really do damage or I'll probably be forced to drink that potion on my sentence to death. With a sickening shudder, I continued on with the reverse potion to see how it would be undone if it could.

_The icing potion unfortunately has a current possible antidote but it is believed that it only takes the heart of gold—_

Oh crap. This is just fucking great! I really did want to frighten a lot of people. I can imagine me saying it: 'Hey, by the way I slipped you a potion and you'll die in five months.' It would have been so perfect. But why would they have something this dangerous in a text book? Dumbledork must be a real fool to actually believe that all his students are smart enough to not use this. But then again, no one even read this far into a text book unless it was our favorite bookworm, Granger.

A soft giggle came from the far end of the corner. I looked over to find what my mind already knew. It was stupid Pansy. And guess who she's touching? Ding, ding, ding…we have a winner! Urgh, this potion would have been perfect for her. It would do my world good.

But too freaking bad.

"You done with my book?" Goyle asked fearfully. I pushed it back to him and continued reading my work, making horrible notes along the way. There goes my only chance to kill that whore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Expect the Unexpected**

**A/N:** I am so tired tonight. I wrote this chapter as well as another chapter for my other story all in one night because I felt like I was really behind on my updates. As soon as I post this, I'm hitting the bed and take a nice long rest in never never land. Thank you guys once again with your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. It was kind of hard for me to write since I wanted to consider whether I wanted to add more information like the old version but then I remembered it was for that reason (crammed information) that made me redue my story. Ah, well. Just let me know if it was good or not. Later, folks!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

…**_Draco…_**

As soon as Charms, the last class of the day was over, I made my way back to the common room to finish off some homework. And yes, homework. I need it out of the way, for what I plan for tonight. I, unlike what people assume, stay up-to-date in class even though I do pretty lousy in tests. As long as I got my work done, none of the professors can blame anyone but their pathetic teachings. Because I do well on assignments, purposely; I leave the professors scratching their heads at the end of the day. Devious idea, huh?

So I sit down to begin my reading (boring!) when guess who decides to waltz up to me. Yes, she has long black hair and dark blue eyes and her face looks like a pug. Oh, do you know the answer? Correct! You won a hundred points and free sex all day, everyday with her! (Note the sarcasm.)

"Can I have a word with you?" Ex-whore asks. Maybe if I pretend I didn't hear her and don't bother to look up to see her standing before me, she'd get the idea that I hate her and she'd walk away. But her short-short skirt isn't helping my plan. I half look up to watch her perfectly conditioned legs and remember all the times it was all for me and no one else. No, scratch that. It was and is for the world. I maybe a man with male instincts that once use to be turned on by her legs, but now it was a complete turn off. A completely disgusting turn off.

I look away, pretending to take something out of my bag but at the same time watching her and hoping she'd just go away. The common room isn't empty and I feel like people are watching us. I guess they already know we aren't together, I mean…it is obvious with me sending hate glares and her always around Blaise. What is up with those two anyways? Are they fucking buddies or what?

"Are you always going to be this bitter?" She continued. Bitter? Bitch, you haven't seen anything yet. I didn't even give her the cue to continue to talk to me yet she is. What a snobbish hoe. I don't want to talk to her, can't she get the idea. What could she possibly tell me that will falter my zero-interest in her? I pick up my book and bag then stand up giving her one last deathly look from toe to head before I walk off to my room where I can have some peace and quiet.

When I reached my room, I find Goyle and Crabbe looking at some odd looking ball and laughing every time it turned red. I rolled my eyes when I realized exactly what it is. I guess they went off to bully Longbottom again. This is what happens when they're not with me. Off doing something really stupid or un-Potty related. I throw my bag down on the post of my bed and plop on my bed. I flip through a few pages of my book and began my homework. I really wanted to be ready and set for tonight's rendezvous.

Three hours later, I made my way to my least-favorite destination. It was after all where Granger liked to be, so I might as well begin to make good use of it. Not in the way of a bookworm either. I could just imagine her right now, curled up in the back of the Restricted Section, reading or studying. It was all she ever did. Did this girl know anything about having fun and breathing air that isn't contaminated by the smell of books?

No.

I smirk. Well, I will give her a taste of something different; and preferably exotic. I enter the enormous library and find her. Just like I predicted there she was.

Sitting...

Reading…

The way she sat there, I could tell she was in her own little world. I stop to watch her. I wanted to see how she was without a crowd of Gryffindors and without a certain Slytherin calling her names. The strange thing is she looked better this way then her usual scornful look. Her face is relaxed, her shoulders aren't tensed. And the way she's concentrating on that stupid book with her tongue sticking out at the corner of her mouth while her one elbow rested on the table supporting her cheek that rested on her hand, made her look attractive to the average person.

But I'm not average and her attractiveness is not exactly what caught my attention. Call me perverted but her legs are crossed on the chair, showing a little bit of her white underwear. Oh merlin, did she know what she was doing. It was wrong but yet not wrong at the same time. Damn her, I'm not about to get turned on just yet. I force myself to take my eyes off her as I make my way around the bookshelves so I could sneak up from behind.

I silently make it to her back and at first I just wanted to stare down at her but I had plans to stick to. So I took my hand and lightly touched the side of her exposed neck down to her shoulder. I feel her relaxed shoulders tighten up.

"I thought I made it clear about losing house points the other night." Granger points out without turning around to face me. How did she know it was me without even looking? Was my touch so special that it was a signature feeling it gave her? Am I reading too much into this? Who cares? I lean down and nearly resting my neck on her shoulder.

"When you're alone in a dark corner of the library at midnight, it's not wise to threaten someone like me." I whispered, making sure my breath blew in her ear. She gave a shudder, stood up and spun around on me.

"I don't have time to play silly games with you." She said looking at right at me. Urgh, I hate that. It feels odd when she does that. Like she's reading me or something. But then I notice her full lips. Those nice lips that I had the pleasure of kissing the night before. Once again those same impulses came into play and I grab her up and pull her against the table.

"This isn't a game." I stated before plunging my mouth on to hers. It jolted some sensation between us that I have never felt before and I liked it a lot. I practically devour her and she didn't hesitate at all to return the favor. Unaware that my hands were moving at a rapid pace, I tore off the first few buttons of her shirt. It was then that I noticed I've gone too far and she pushed me off.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice at a minimal level. She buttoned her shirt up hastily as she stepped off the table. "Don't come near me Malfoy, if you know what's good for you." She added.

But I couldn't take that. I was SICK of being the nice-slow-at-first guy. If she thought I was going to take her threats then she was DEAD wrong. All the times I've been gentle to girls never paid off. And it was then that something snapped in me. I couldn't explain it. It was like I was fed-up with all of this bullshit. She was a fucking mudblood so why should I consider her feelings anymore then I considered my ex-whore? They were all lowly bitches anyways.

Out of the fury I was in, I grabbed Granger and pulled her against a near by bookshelf, causing a loud thump and books to fall. I held her hands at her sides, painfully. I didn't care if a bruise showed up the next day. I really don't give a fuck at the moment.

"What the fuck!" The mudblood yells.

"I really didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice." I hissed.

"Malfoy, you're creeping me out! Let me go!"

"Do I give a fuck? You didn't like it the easy way so I'm laying down your options. Either you fucking play off to be my girlfriend and fuck me till our year is over OR I fuck you right now and make sure you never walk again." I yell. Her eyes widen in fear and her voice comes to a halt. She was left speechless. Maybe if I had done this earlier, she would see it my way and just give me what I came for but no, the dumb bitch is trying to play dumb with me.

I wouldn't have that.

Never.

* * *

…**_Hermione…_**

Sometimes you think you know people so well that you can calculate their moves before they make it. Even when you know them for over six years but looking at these dark stormy eyes shows me I've been dead wrong. I was stupid to ever think that. At this moment with his fingers digging into my wrists and pressing against me, is when I realized that I don't know Malfoy at all. I don't think I ever did. I knew he was capable of some evil but not to this extent.

He was demanding sex! He was willing going to rape me one way or the other considering his options. I remain speechless, as I stare off into his eyes. I desperately look for the joke behind this not-so-funny situation. But I find none. He's serious. He means business. But I couldn't let him get away with something like this. But at the moment, my mind isn't with me. All I can think about is the pain he's inflicting on me and those dark eyes. Those scary eyes.

What a creep.

Does he really think I'd sleep with him? My goodness! I'm Hermione Granger. Not another Pansy wannabe. I don't plan on ever doing anything with him. And that kiss a minute ago was unplanned. I had no idea he would do that to me, again. I would have considered being a bit friendlier towards him but this new psychotic side to him had closed that door of friendship. He was an idiot, a pervert, a bastard, a man-whore, God! So many names. Too bad I'm so shocked that only my brain can process my thoughts but not my voice.

I had to figure out a way to get away from him and into the safety of Dumbledore's office where I would tell him the tale of my last and final encounter with Malfoy because I'm damn sure the head master is going to expel him for something like this. I hope! I pray! So what to do? What to do? Ouch…his fingers are digging in deeper. He's expecting a reply...umm...oh yes! Stall him. I have questions to ask anyways.

"Why would you want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask. That's it Hermione, keep asking and somehow get your hands on your wand that is apparently in your pocket, far away from your reach.

"Must you ask?" Malfoy sneered. "You overheard my break-up, don't act stupid." Okay, not a bad start. I'm getting him to talk.

"Why would you want to have sex with an enemy let alone a _mudblood_?" I continue to ask. I hoped he would stumble on this question but no, he had an answer for every freaking thing. Did he like plan this for hours and hours?

"_Unfortunately_, you're the only one who isn't infested with their diseases. I don't trust girls these days." He replied. Don't trust girls? Am I supposed to take this as some indirect twisted compliment? And he considered me uninfected by sexually transmitted diseases. Did he also consider me a virgin? Why am I even wondering? This creep will never find out anyways as long as I made sure of it. But if he believes he is will that give me space to get my wand and hex him to oblivion? Might as well try, I got nothing to lose.

"Okay." I state. Wow, that must have caught him off guard. His grip on me loosened.

"Okay what?" He asks darkly.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll be your girlfriend." NOT!

"And?" He continues to ask while looking at me hungrily. He shouldn't do that. It looks pervert-ish. I don't like that one bit. But I must get him off me no matter how nice it felt him against my body.

"And I'll sleep with you." I reply. I couldn't even allow myself to hear those words. I shut my eyes to not see mental images of us doing anything that consisted of beds and sheets. God, I hated him for this. Why hadn't I seen his intentions earlier? Did I actually expect him to just kiss me for the hell of it or because he liked me? He's Malfoy for crying out loud! In my desperation to not think of his body on top of mines or anything remotely related to that subject, I felt his lips come in contact with mines. And just like before, he kissed me deeply while smothering me from oxygen. No! This isn't what I planned for! I wanted to agree with his sinister plans and run off to Dumbledore. I didn't plan to be taken back by his kiss and consider his tasteful lips.

Why his kiss?

Somehow it felt so nice and comfortable as he explored the inside walls of my mouth. His technique _almost_ made me moan. And as much as the small portion of my brain functioning tried to hold me back, it couldn't stop me from enjoying the peppermint taste of his mouth and his luscious lips. Try as I might I couldn't at the same time. It was hard and it was getting to me.

He suddenly dropped one of my wrists and as much as that little tiny brain cell telling me to smack him and run away, I didn't. Instead, by reflex, my free hand made it to the base of his neck and what must be a relief for him, he let go of the other wrist for me to place at the crook of his neck as well. And damn it, I did. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop the Great Malfoy, who annoyed me, threatened me and kissed me for the third time.

I felt my body heat up, like last time and our kiss was practically getting us all sweaty. He was radiating just as much as much as me. I could feel my shirt sticking to my skin but it just couldn't stop there. The next thing I knew, his lips made it to my neck and he suckled. This was something new for me. I never had someone, let alone Ron, do that for me. And merlin, it felt great. I don't know how much more I could take from him. I don't even know why I'm not thinking rationally because I do the most stupid thing I could do in a situation like this.

My right leg wrapped around his waist as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He had just aimed at the right spot, the one that could make any girl melt. The one spot that got me accidentally moaning.

Did I just moan out loud? Please tell me I did that mentally.

But his hands answer for me as he made his way under my dress shirt and it was then that I realized how stupid I am. I needed him off me and I needed to get some air so I can consider where this was going to be leading although I knew very well.

"M-Malfoy?" I said in a hoarse voice between my gasps. His tongue was moving so quick that I felt his licks burn me every time.

After about a minute, he answers me. "Hmm?" But he still didn't stop his suckling. I don't have the space to move away from him and the way he's pressing against me, I could feel my back skin digging into the bookshelf. It was beginning to hurt.

"Malfoy, this has to stop." I said firmly, prying him away from his nibbling.

"Why?" He asks as he raised his head away from my neck. God, I hope he didn't leave a mark on me.

"I'm tired and I'm not going to have sex in a…a library." I reply. I desperately wanted to get out of here so I could report his ass. But what does he do? He simply looks down at my leg entwined with his waist.

"You don't look like you want to leave and it doesn't have to be in the library." He smirked as I blushed madly while bringing my leg down. He looks so disappointed that it was enough of a distraction for me to do what I have to do.

"Get off!" I said angrily and pushed him back. He stumbled backwards and made a hard impact against the table. The books on the table fell down as well causing a loud noise. It made me wonder about something. Through out the entire time we were here we've been making loud noises, why hadn't Madame Pince heard? Was she even in her office at the front of the library? But Malfoy's no longer smug look caught me back to the situation. And I quickly grab my wand out of my pocket and point it at him, in the center of his chest. And for the hell of it, I poke it in deep catching him off guard.

"Did you honestly think that I would want to be your girlfriend, Malferret? Did you honestly think I was going to have sex with you like some mistress whore? Did you honestly think that I would stoop to your level?" I said loudly. I felt like adding a few kicks and punches here and there but I needed to get out of here before he got the strength to tackle me again.

Without bringing my wand down, I grab my bag from the chair I was sitting on earlier and take a few steps back from him while watching him. Then heaving all the energy I have, I make a run for it from him and for somewhere far away from him.

For safety.


End file.
